Click Clash
by Dancing Mouse
Summary: G1. The Twins do a little late night spying. Feedback Welcome!


Click Clash

Disclaimer: HASBRO owns them all. Alas...

Summary: G1. The Twins do some spying. Feedback Welcome!

Author's Note: I was in a goofy mood, and this was the result. I hope it came out all right. Again, sorry if I copied anyone. It was unintentional if I did.

OooooO

"Hey Sunny?" Sideswipe leaned over the edge of the bunk, wide blue optics gazing at his yellow counterpart innocently.

"What?" Came the yellow warrior's cranky reply after a minuet.

"Are you bored?"

"Why are you always bored when everyone else wants to sleep?" Sunstreaker snapped at him, his attractive face screwed up in a snarl.

Sideswipe pouted, feeling a little dejected. "Fine, be that way." He said, dissappearing back above the yellow warrior.

"If you must know, yes I am." The yellow warrior responded after a minuet, feeling a little guilty that he snapped at his brother.

"Well, do you want to break in that new camera that the humans gave us the other day?" Sideswipe suggested, reappearing and shrugging a shoulder.

"This late at night? Wouldn't everyone be, you know, _asleep_?"

"Yeah, but you never know what kind of dirt we can dig up." Sideswipe told him, grinning slyly.

"You know what? I like the way you think." Sunstreaker's mouth curled up in a evil little grin as he stood up from his bunk.

"That's why you love me," Sideswipe said, leaping gracefully off the top bunk and dropping to his knees, sticking a hand under the bottom bunk to retrieve the camera.

Sunstreaker sneered at him. "Well, who should we get first?"

"Whoever we find first."

OooooO

"Prowl? But he'll probably be boring," Sideswipe protested, as they stopped outside the Datsun's quarters. "I was hoping to get someone like Jazz or maybe even Prime first."

"Hey, like you said, you never know what dirt you can dig up." Sunstreaker nudged the door, optic rides shooting up in surprise at how easy it opened.

"Oh...my...Primus." Sunstreaker bit his lip. "Sides, look." He pointed a finger to the cracked open door.

"What?" Sideswipe barely held back a laugh when he saw Prowl, slow dancing with what looked like a Transformer sized mop. He was too entrenched in his activity that he didn't even notice the twins.

"This is gold!" Sunstreaker lifted the camera to his optic, snapping a picture quickly before pulling back.

"Go!" He whispered, shoving Sideswipe down the hall as they got a good distance away from the door.

"I bet that'll make for some good blackmail material."

"Okay, who's next?" Sunstreaker laughed.

"Let's get one of the Minis, like Cliffjumper."

"Hmm...He should be interesting." Sunstreaker nodded, walking a few doors down to the red Minibot's quarters, pushing the door open easily yet again.

"It seems like no one likes to keep their doors lock at night, " Sideswipe commented.

"Shut up," Sunstreaker hissed, watching as Cliffjumper pulled a Datapad and a writing utensil out of a subspace pocket.

"Dear Datapad, I think I'm love." They heard him say outloud as he scribbled in the pad.

"Probably with someone like Tracks," Sideswipe snickered, as Sunstreaker silently shushed him.

"They can't know though. I have to let them think I hate them, even though it breaks my spark to do so."

"They?" The twins mouthed to one another, confusion clouding their features.

"Besides, I don't think what the humans call "bondage" would appeal to Sunstreaker. It'll probably scratch his finish."

"Holy slag!" They yelled in unison forgetting they had to keep quite, causing the little red bot to jump. His optics narrowed angrily when he saw his visitors.

"Get the slag out of here!"

"We were...just leaving," Sideswipe stuttered, closing the door quickly.

"Oh man...that's just...disturbing." Sideswipe said, in shock from what he just heard.

"I think...I'm done for the night wouldn't you say?" Sunstreaker said stiffly, as his brother nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, back in Cliffjumper's quarters, he threw the pad into the waste disposal, laughing all the while.

"Cliffjumper to Prowl," He paged the tactition, stifling his laughter.

"Proceed."

"You and the others can stand down now. I got them good." Cliffjumper informed him, smiling smugly as he did.

"Good. Dancing with a mop is illogical."

"Well, let's just hope we taught them something."

"I highly doubt it," Prowl muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said "No doubt about it." He stated, a little louder this time.

Cliffjumper, raised a disbelieving optic ridge. "Okay, if you say so. Cliffjumper out." He said, terminating the link.

"And that's how you prank the pranksters," Cliffjumper grinned to himself, laying back on his recharge berth.

OooooO

Okay, I'm done with the twins for awhile, with the exception of Paper Mush. I'm going to add another chapter to that story, at the request of a reviewer. I just wanted to get all my one shots out of the way first.


End file.
